Was lange währt, wird endlich gut
by ReSch27
Summary: Das Planetenteam steht vor seinen finalen Abenteuern. Werden Wheeler und Lenka zusammen finden? Ich glaube, dass die Serie so hätte zu Ende gehen können...
1. Chapter 1

Ich habe keine Rechte an Captain Planet oder dessen Charaktere! Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß!

**Was lange währt, wird endlich gut**

**Kapitel 1**

„Den krieg ich!" rief Wheeler noch, während er hochsprang und ausholte. Dass Ma-Ti das selbe dachte hatte er übersehen und der Volleyball flog über sie hinweg, als sie ineinander krachten und in den Sand fielen.

„Woah," stöhnte Wheeler, als er sich aufsetzte und zuckte kurz zusammen, als ihn ein heftiger Schmerz in der Seite durchfuhr.„Was war das denn kleiner Kumpel?" fragte er Ma-Ti dann, der sich neben ihm ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte und sich den Kopf rieb.

„Sorry Wheeler. Ich war wohl etwas zu voreilig."

„Und da sagt noch mal jemand ich sei impulsiv."

„Was eindeutig beweist, dass Ma-Ti zuviel mit dir zusammen ist," sagte nun Gi.

Sie und Lenka hatten sich in der Sonne gebadet und die drei Jungs bei ihrem Spiel beobachtet. Als sie zusammen geprallt waren, waren sie sofort aufgesprungen und standen nun mit Kwame vor den beiden Verunglückten.

„Alles klar mit euch?" fragte Lenka nun, als sie Wheeler eine Hand reichte, um ihm aufzuhelfen, wie es Kwame bei Ma-Ti tat.

„Klar Babe, was uns nicht umbringt..."

„...macht uns nur härter!" beendete Ma-Ti Wheelers Satz und zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu, während der Lenkas Hand ergriff.„Ich hol mir trotzdem etwas Eis. Dein Ellenbogen hat mich voll erwischt. Das gibt `ne Beule."

„Und dir könnte ein Eispack auch nicht schaden, so wie es aussieht," sagte Lenka nun, als Wheeler sich erneut die Seite hielt, kaum dass er auf den Beinen stand.

„Ist doch nur `ne kleine Prellung. Ich hab schon oft `n Knie zwischen die Rippen bekommen. Das ist schneller wieder weg als du ‚Ich liebe dich Yankee' sagen kannst," erwiderte er grinsend und Lenka verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Sieh zu, dass du dir ein Eispack drauf legst, sonst hast du schneller eine zweite Prellung, als du ‚Tu mir nicht weh Babe' sagen kannst."

„Touche´." Wheeler folgte Ma-Ti und auch Kwame schloss sich ihnen an.

Überrascht wandte Lenka sich Gi zu, die neben ihr auf einmal zu kichern anfing.

„Tut mir leid Lenka, aber es ist zu komisch euch zu beobachten." Gi kicherte erneut, beherrschte sich dann aber, als sie Lenkas fragenden Blick sah.„Seit damals in Russland ist etwas anders zwischen euch und um so mehr Zeit vergangen ist, um so herzlicher geht ihr miteinander um. Jeder Außenstehende würde mittlerweile sagen, wenn er euch `ne Zeit lang beobachtet, dass zwischen euch was läuft."

„Wir sind Freunde Gi. Das war nie anders."

„Oh doch. Ihr habt euch früher ständig in der Wolle gehabt und seit damals wurde es immer weniger. Ihr kriegt euch mittlerweile kaum noch in die Haare und wenn, dann ist es schnell wieder ausgesöhnt. Früher habt ihr Tage lang geschmollt. Woran liegt das? Was ist damals passiert in Russland? Oder habt ihr wirklich hinter unserem Rücken eine Affäre?"

„Gi, bitte! Ich habe mit Sicherheit keine Affäre mit ihm. Es war nur ein harmloser Kuss, der alles irgendwie verändert hat."

„Er hat dich geküsst?" Gi strahlte ihre Freundin voller Freude an, die verlegen zur Seite sah und nach Worten suchte.„Was? Hast du ihn etwa geküsst? Erzähl! Warum muss ich überhaupt zwei Jahre warten, bis du damit rausrückst?!"

„Ich wollte dort bleiben und konnte ihn nicht mit einem einfachen ‚Lebwohl' gehen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist, aber ich habe ihn geküsst, ja."

„Und dabei ist es geblieben?" Gi hatte dafür offensichtlich kein Verständnis.

„Er hat mich nicht mehr darauf angesprochen, was ich ihm hoch anrechne. Es war der schlimmste Moment meines Lebens."

„Weil du Gefühle gezeigt hast?"

„Weil ich dabei war das Planetenteam zu verlassen. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen mich von ihm zu verabschieden."

„Warum könnt ihr beide nicht einfach mal miteinander reden?! Das ist anderthalb Jahre her und trotz dessen, dass ihr miteinander umgeht wie ein verliebtes Ehepaar, seid ihr doch nicht mehr als gute Freunde?! Nicht zu fassen!"

„So siehst du uns?"

„So sehen wir alle euch. Und wir sehen auch, wie sehr es euch frustriert, dass ihr nicht in die Pötte kommt."

„Was aber mit Sicherheit nicht unsere Schuld ist. Immerhin platzt immer einer von euch rein oder ein Notfall tritt ein, wenn wir grade dabei sind miteinander zu reden."

„Das heißt also, dass du es wirklich ernst meinst? Du liebst ihn wirklich?"

„Ich glaube, dass ich mich am ersten Tag schon in ihn verliebt habe, ich wollte es nur nie sehen, weil er so ein Macho war. Als ich es dann eingesehen hab, haben mich diese Gefühle erschreckt. Ich hatte früher nie was mit Jungs am Hut, aber was Wheeler mit mir anstellt, wenn er nur in meiner Nähe ist, geschweige denn, wenn er mich berührt oder ansieht...und dann kam seine Flirterei mit den anderen Mädchen dazu, die mich denken ließen, dass er es doch nicht so ernst meint, wie er mich immer glauben lassen wollte."

„Das war doch nur, weil's seine Art war. Aber seit zwei Jahren – und ich habe das Gefühl, dass das etwas mit deinem Kuss zu tun hat – hat er nur noch Augen für dich. Er weiß, dass es Hoffnung für ihn gibt."

„Mir wäre es lieber wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest den Liebesdoktor zu spielen und demnächst dich und die anderen zurückhältst, wenn wir mal alleine sind."

„Ehrenwort, wenn du mir versprichst, mir danach alles zu erzählen," erwiderte Gi und zwinkerte grinsend, ehe sie sich lachend auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Planetenteam, in die Kristallkammer. Wir haben einen Umweltnotfall." Alle sprangen gleichzeitig auf und liefen direkt los. Innerhalb von Sekunden standen sie alle vor der Mutter der Erde parat. „Was ist denn mit euch beiden passiert?" wandte sich Gaya an Wheeler und Ma-Ti, der direkt der Bluterguss des einen und die Beule des anderen ins Auge gefallen war.

„Nur ein kleiner Volleyballunfall," erwiderte Ma-Ti.

„Ja und das Eis ist schneller geschmolzen, als es was gebracht hätte," wandte sich Wheeler nun an Lenka.

„Dann freut es euch sicher zu hören, dass ihr genug Zeit zum Kühlen bekommt." Gaya schaltete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ihren Monitor ein und zeigte den fünf Freunden ein altes Fabrikgebäude in einer verschneiten Einöde.

„Plünder King und Dr. Plage haben sich mal wieder zusammen geschlossen. Blake sammelt weltweit Haustiere für sie ein, an denen sie Versuche durchführen. Ich konnte nichts genaueres herausfinden, da MEL's Sicherheitssystem das ganze Gelände abschottet, aber es kann nichts gutes sein. Ihr müsst diesen armen Geschöpfen helfen."

„Wir sind schon auf dem Weg Gaya," sagte Kwame ernst.

„Seid vorsichtig, ich habe ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache," hielt Gaya sie noch einmal zurück und alle nickten ernst, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

„Ausgerechnet im tiefsten Alaska müssen die sich verbarrikadieren," grummelte Wheeler, während er die Drähte des Sicherheitszaunes durchbrannte.

„Ich dachte immer du wärst so ein heißer Typ?!" stellte Lenka nun lächelnd fest.

„Willst du wissen, wie heiß genau?!" fragte er anzüglich und legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte.

„Ich komm drauf zurück, wenn ich frieren sollte," erwiderte sie lächelnd und Wheelers grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Dann lasst uns mal sehen, was diese Schurken hier wieder treiben. Passt auf wo ihr hintretet. Wer weiß, ob sie nicht irgendwelche Fallen aufgestellt haben. Um so später sie uns bemerken, um so besser," sagte Kwame und ging voran.

Sie hatten das Gebäude fast erreicht, als ein Rudel bösartig keifender, riesiger Hunde auf sie zugeschossen kam. Mati setzte geistesgegenwärtig seinen Ring ein.„Ich kann nichts machen, sie werden irgendwie manipuliert. Lauft!" rief er dann und sie nahmen die Beine in die Hand.

Kwame wandte sich um und ließ eine Grube vor den Hunden aufklaffen. Zwei fielen hinein, doch die anderen 8 sprangen einfach darüber hinweg. Es hatte ihnen nur einige wenige Meter Vorsprung verschafft und die Hunde holten immer weiter auf. Ma-Ti sprang und hangelte sich zu einem Fenstersims hoch. In der riesigen Fensteröffnung verharrte er und half Kwame und Gi hinauf. Wheeler half Lenka hinauf und wollte grade selbst springen, als er von einer der Bestien zu Boden gerissen wurde. Schützend hielt er die Arme vor's Gesicht, in denen sich das Vieh sofort verbiss. Doch schnell war er frei von diesem und auch die anderen waren aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Sofort sprang er auf und folgte den anderen auf das Sims. Das Fenster war kaputt und er sprang den anderen in die Halle hinunter nach, hockte sich zu ihnen in den Schutz einiger großer Kisten.

„Was war denn bei dir schon wieder los?" fragte Kwame Wheeler nun.

„Ich bin nur fast von diesen Bestien zerfleischt worden, sonst ist alles in Ordnung."

„Warum hast du nicht dein Feuer eingesetzt?" fragte Mati ihn nun.

„Ich zünde doch keine Hunde an."

„Du hättest ihnen nur etwas Angst machen müssen," sagte Gi.

„Sie hätten dich umgebracht, wenn ich sie nicht fortgeblasen hätte," sagte Lenka.

„Was noch lange kein Grund ist, sie anzuzünden," erwiderte Wheeler sofort und stöhnte kurz auf, als Lenka sich seinen Arm ansah. Die Jacke hatte die Zähne gut abgehalten und so hatten sie ihn nicht verletzt. Die Beißkraft der Kiefer hatten allerdings Abdrücke hinterlassen, die sich bereits dunkel verfärbten.„Noch mehr Prellungen, prima." Wheeler zog sich den zerfetzten Ärmel zurecht.„Danke übrigens, Babe," sagte er dann und Lenka nickte kurz, ehe sie den anderen dreien hinterher krochen, die sich im Schutz der Kisten vorwärts bewegten.

Sie traten durch eine Tür in einen Raum, der voll gestopft war mit Käfigen aller Größen, voll mit jammernden Hunden und Katzen.

„Sie sind total verängstigt und haben Hunger. Mit denen haben sie noch keine Versuche gemacht," sagte Mati, während er seinen Ring benutzte, um die Tiere zu beruhigen.

„Die örtlichen Behörden wird das ziemlich interessieren," sagte Gi, während sie Fotos mit ihrem Kamerahandy machte.„Das reicht schon, um sie wegen Diebstahl und Tierquälerei ausheben zu können."

„Wenden wir uns also an die Behörden und überlassen es ihnen?" fragte Mati nun.

„Schon passiert. Ich hab ihnen die Fotos grade geschickt."

„Dann ist dieser Schnickschnack in den Telefonen wenigstens mal zu etwas gut," wandte Kwame ein.„Lasst uns nachsehen, ob wir Plünder und Plage finden und herausfinden können, was sie hier treiben."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie schafften es ungesehen bis in den hinteren Teil der alten Fabrik und schlüpften in einen Computerraum. Ein riesiger Computer zierte eine Wand und in der Mitte stand ein Edelstahltisch.

„Hier müssen sie ihre Experimente durchführen," sagte Gi.

„Ja, aber was machen sie hier mit den Tieren?" fragte Wheeler nun.

„Ich könnte den Computer überprüfen," schlug Lenka vor.

„Nein, das ist zu gefährlich. MAL könnte es mitbekommen und dann wüssten diese Schurken direkt bescheid, dass wir hier sind." Kwame hatte noch nicht fertig gesprochen, als hinter ihnen eine Schiebetür aufglitt und die drei Schurken persönlich den Raum betraten, während gleichzeitig der Computer ansprang und MAL auf dessen Bildschirm erschien.

„Oh, wir wissen schon längst bescheid, dass ihr hier seid." MAL's Stimme hallte durch den Raum und ließ die fünf Freunde zusammenzucken.

„So wie's aussieht haben wir fünf Planetenratten gefangen. Was fangen wir jetzt mit denen an, Boss?" fragte Blake grinsend. Wheeler richtete seine Ringhand auf ihn, doch er zückte sofort eine Pistole und richtete sie auf ihn.„Das würde ich schön bleiben lassen Feuerfreak."

„Und denkt nicht mal dran euren Captain zu rufen," sagte nun Plünder und er und Dr. Plage zückten ebenfalls eine Waffe.

„Wir lassen uns von euch nicht länger dazwischenfunken." Dr. Plage wandte sich dem Tisch zu und setzte eine rote Katze darauf. Sie sah sich verwirrt um, zu eingeschüchtert, um fortzulaufen.„Seht und staunt Planetenpest. Wir machen uns die Haustiere zunutze, um Chaos und Angst zu verbreiten. MAL, Schätzchen, würdest du bitte erläutern, was ich hier mache."

„Natürlich Doktor. Alle ihre Wünsche sind mir Befehl. Wie ihr sehen könnt ist dieser Kater total verängstigt. Undenkbar, dass er gefährlich sein könnte, oder?! Aber hier wird ihm eine Lösung injiziert, die einen Mikrochip enthält, der so klein ist, dass er nicht von medizinischen Geräten gefunden werden kann. Der Chip wird sich innerhalb von Sekunden im Gewebe festsetzen." MAL erklärte dies, während Dr. Plage der Katze die Spritze setzte.

„MAL kann jetzt auf mein Kommando hin einen bestimmten oder sogar alle bisher verpflanzten Chips aktivieren. Dabei sondert der Chip Impulse aus, die dem Tier Schmerzen zufügen und es dank seinem natürlichen Instinkt aggressiv wird." Dr. Plage nickte MAL zu, nachdem sie fertig war und sofort zuckte die Katze zusammen, ehe sie wild fauchend vom Tisch hastete und sich in einer Ecke verkroch.

„Warum tut ihr Bestien so was?" brauste Wheeler nun auf.

„Die Menschen werden schockiert sein, wenn ihre Tiere auf einmal durchdrehen. Sie werden in eine regelrechte Panik ausbrechen und die Tiere töten wollen. Irgendwann werden sie von dem Gedanken besessen sein, dass alle Tiere gefährlich sind und nach und nach alle ausrotten, was mir ausgesprochen gut gefällt," erläuterte Blake.

„Was wieder rum die Verkaufszahlen meiner Roboterhaustiere in die Höhe treiben wird, die natürlich nicht mit Solarenergie betrieben werden," sagte Dr. Plage arg lachend.

„Und wo keine Tiere mehr sind, müssen auch keine natürlichen Lebensräume erhalten werden. Die Wälder dieser Erde warten dann nur noch darauf von mir abgeholzt und zu barem Geld gemacht zu werden," wandte Plünder King grinsend ein.„So schreitet mit diesem kleinen Geniestreich die Zerstörung der Erde von ganz allein voran."

„Das ist das Widerlichste, was ihr je zustande gebracht habt," sagte Lenka fassungslos.

„Damit kommt ihr nicht durch."

„Und wer will uns daran hindern Erdfresse?" fragte Blake höhnisch, trat auf Kwame zu und hielt ihm die Waffe an die Schläfe, um klar zu stellen, wer hier die Trümpfe in der Hand hielt.

Wheeler, der in seiner Heimat mehr als einmal in einer solchen Situation war, konnte die Waffe an der Stirn seines Freundes neben sich nicht ruhig ertragen und packte Blakes ausgestreckten Arm, verpasste ihm einen Hieb und stieß ihn auf Plünder und Dr. Plage zu. Noch während Blake die beiden zu Boden riss, schlug Wheeler einen Stuhl auf das Kontrollpult, auf dem in großen Buchstaben ‚Chipkontrolle' stand. Es funkte und qualmte, während MAL jammerte, dass er die Kontrolle über die Chips verlor und sie unnütz seien.

Wheeler indessen hechtete los und schnappte sich noch im Laufen die Katze, die verwirrt aus ihrer Ecke gekommen war. Er hatte die Tür kaum erreicht, als die Umweltschurken hinter ihm wild drauf los schossen. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und rutschte den letzten Meter über den glatten Boden durch die Tür. Kwame drückte sofort den Knopf zur Sperrung der Brandschutztür und wirklich ging diese zu und verriegelte augenblicklich.

„Bist du total übergeschnappt Yankee? Sie hätten dich töten können," stellte Lenka nun fest, als sie ihm auf die Beine half und die Katze das Weite suchte.

„Hey Babe, ich war schon in weitaus übleren Situationen. Lasst uns verschwinden, die Tür wird sie nicht ewig aufhalten," erwiderte er nur und sie rannten los.

„Wie sollen wir hier raus kommen? Die Hunde sind noch da draußen," keuchte Mati.

„Die dürften keine Gefahr für uns sein. Ich hab das Kontrollpult zerstört," erwiderte Wheeler und erntete einen überraschten Blick seiner Freunde.

„Achtung, Achtung. Spione treiben sich in der Fabrik herum. Sie müssen mit allen Mitteln aufgehalten werden." Plünders Stimme tönte über die Lautsprecher.

Plötzlich riss es Wheeler von den Füßen und er landete am Rücken. Die zwei Handlanger Plünder King's hatten sie abgepasst und der größere von ihnen hatte ihm ein Holzbrett an den Kopf geschlagen.

„Wheeler!" rief Lenka und wandte sich ihm zu, während Gi und Kwame ihre Kräfte nutzten, um die beiden Widersacher ruhig zu stellen.

„Oww, warum ist das heut einfach nicht mein Tag?!" stellte Wheeler fest und fasste sich an den Kopf und spürte, dass er nicht nur weh tat, sondern dieser Kerl ihm eine beachtlich blutende Platzwunde verpasst hatte.

„Hier, drück das darauf. Ich sehe mir das an, sobald wir in Sicherheit sind." Lenka drückte ihm ein Tuch auf die Wunde, ehe er seine Hand darauf legte und sich von ihr und Ma-Ti auf die Beine helfen ließ. Ihm war einen Moment schwindelig, doch Lenka packte seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich, fest entschlossen ihn weder aus den Augen noch los zu lassen, bis sie draußen waren – er war heute eindeutig zu Verletzungsgefährdet.

„Wir müssen die Tiere raus lassen," keuchte er dann, als sie durch den Raum mit den eingesperrten Tieren kamen.

„Ich sehe keinen Hauptschalter," erwiderte Kwame und im selben Moment ertönten Schüsse. Die drei Umweltschurken hatten sie eingeholt und sofort suchten die fünf Freunde Deckung hinter den Kisten und Käfigen.

„Hey Kwame. Ich glaube es ist Zeit für Teamwork," rief Wheeler und die Antwort erfolgte prompt von der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Dann lasst uns die Kräfte vereinen. Erde!"

„Feuer!"

„Wind!"

„Wasser!"

„Liebe!"

„Durch eure vereinten Kräfte, bin ich Captain Planet! Oh ich seh schon wer euch wieder das Leben schwer macht. Ich kümmere mich um diese Ganoven und anschließend die armen Tiere. Geht ihr derweilen frische Luft schnappen."

Das ließen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und rannten nach draußen. Kaum vor der Fabrik angekommen, öffneten sie das große Tor für die Polizei, die grade hinter dem Hügel auftauchte. Sie blieben stehen und warteten bis sie angehalten hatten und die Polizisten ausstiegen, damit Kwame und Gi ihnen die Sachlage erklären konnten. Ma-Ti indessen holte bei einem der Polizisten einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer.

„Mann, war das ein Tag," stöhnte Wheeler und lehnte sich an die Motorhaube eines Polizeiwagens, während Lenka Ma-Ti den Koffer dankbar abnahm.„Ich bin aber auch ein ziemlicher Glückspilz, was?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du in deinem Zustand noch Scherze machen kannst Yankee. Du hast mal wieder nicht nachgedacht."

„Hey Babe, ich bin auf der Straße aufgewachsen. Bewaffnete zu überrumpeln ist meine leichteste Übung."

„Aber auch die dämlichste. Sie hätten dich töten können," sagte sie arg und war froh, dass Wheeler den Kopf so schief halten musste, während sie seine Kopfwunde verband, dass er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte – sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, weil sie noch nie so nahe daran gewesen war, wie heute, ihn zu verlieren und dies erschreckte sie mehr, als alle Umweltsünden der Welt.

„Was bedeutet schon ein Leben, wenn man damit dass von vier Freunden und etlichen Tieren retten kann," erwiderte Wheeler brummelnd, auf ihre harschen Worte, während sie mit seinem Kopfverband fertig wurde.

„Verdammt Yankee, hör endlich auf so egoistisch zu sein. Ich brauche dich", brauste sie nun auf und realisierte erst was sie gesagt hatte, als er sie überrascht ansah.„Wir müssen dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, die Wunde muss genäht werden," stammelte sie verlegen und klebte ein letztes Pflaster auf seinen Verband.

„Babe..." sagte Wheeler, doch weiter kam er nicht. Ihm wurde auf einmal schwindelig und als er sich stöhnend an den Kopf fasste, hörte er noch, wie Lenka zu ihm sprach, konnte aber ihre Worte schon nicht mehr verstehen, ehe alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Wheeler? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie besorgt als er aufstöhnte und sich an den Kopf fasste, doch im nächsten Moment gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach. Er sackte auf die Knie und sie tat es ihm sofort nach und fing ihn in ihren Armen auf. Er sackte schwer gegen sie und sie legte die Arme um ihn.„Gi, Kwame, Ma-Ti!" rief sie verzweifelt und sofort kamen ihre Freunde angerannt.

„Lenka, was ist passiert?" fragte Kwame, während er und Mati sie von Wheelers Körper befreiten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist einfach zusammen gebrochen. Er muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus," erwiderte sie vollkommen verzweifelt.

„Ich bringe ihn in das nächste, die Polizei hat hier jetzt alles unter Kontrolle. Kommt ihr nach." Captain Planet nahm Wheeler auf die Arme und flog so schnell es der Zustand seines Passagiers erlaubte davon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was soll das heißen, sie können uns nichts darüber sagen? Wir sind seine Freunde. Wo ist er?" brauste Lenka auf, als sich die Krankenschwester zum wiederholten Mal stur stellte.

„Lenka, bleib ruhig. So kommen wir nicht weiter," sagte Gi und legte Lenka eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir leben seit 6 Jahren zusammen, wir sind doch eine Familie," sagte sie nun und wandte sich der Schwester wieder zu, als ihr etwas einfiel.„Sie sagten er liegt auf der Intensivstation. Haben dort nicht nähere Angehörige zutritt?" fragte sie und die Schwester nickte.

„Ja, wieso? Sind seine Eltern oder Geschwister auf dem Weg hier her?"

„Nein. Dürfte ich als seine Verlobte zu ihm?" fragte sie und hörte ihre Freunde hinter sich überrascht Luft holen.

„Ja, aber können sie es auch beweisen, dass sie mit ihm verlobt sind?"

Lenka dankte dem Himmel, dass es immer noch Menschen gab, die nichts vom Planetenteam wussten und hielt ihre Hand mit ihrem Ring hoch. Es funktionierte, denn die Schwester winkte ihr, ihr zu folgen.

Sie folgte ihr bis zu der Tür eines großen Raumes, indem sicher 10 Betten Platz gehabt hätten, aber nur das eine drin stand, in dem Wheeler lag.

„Das ist der Aufwachraum. Gehen sie zu ihm, aber bitte nur ein paar Minuten. Glauben sie nicht, ich hätte nicht gesehen, dass ihr alle vier Ringe habt. Wenn der Chefarzt das rausbekommt bin ich meinen Job los."

„Vielen Dank," erwiderte Lenka.

„Ich werde den Chefarzt suchen und fragen wie es ihrem Freund geht, um ihnen gleich mehr sagen zu können," sagte die Schwester und wandte sich um.

Lenka schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat auf Wheelers Bett zu. Er war an unzählige Geräte angeschlossen und sie lauschte einem Moment dem gleichmäßigen Piepsen, das seinen Herzschlag betonte, während sie die Herzfrequenzen auf einem Monitor und das Tropfen der Infusion beobachtete, ehe sie auf Wheeler nieder sah.

Er schlief tief und friedlich und sie ergriff seine Hand.

„Wheeler?" fragte sie leise, doch er öffnete nicht die Augen. Sie mussten ihm eine ordentliche Dosis Schmerzmittel verabreicht haben.

Sie strich über seine Wange und dachte erneut daran, dass dieser Tag viel schlimmer hätte ausgehen können. Warum war er auch immer so impulsiv und musste den Beschützer spielen?

„Mach mir nie wieder so eine Angst Yankee," flüsterte sie.„Werd schnell gesund, ich brauche dich," seufzte sie dann und küsste ihn sachte auf die Wange, ehe sie sich schweren Herzens abwandte und zu ihren Freunden zurückging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Lenka, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Gi, die ihre Freundin gedankenversunken zurückkommen sah.

„Ja, er sieht ganz gut aus. Hat die Schwester den Arzt gefunden?"

„Er war eben hier," erwiderte Kwame.„Du musst ihm auf dem Gang begegnet sein. Er wollte zu Wheeler, weil er jeden Moment aufwachen müsste. Er sagte, dass es ihm soweit ganz gut gehe. Ist wohl nur eine Gehirnerschütterung. Wenn er wach ist wollen sie ihn zur Sicherheit noch durchchecken. Er braucht aber wohl nur ein paar Tage Ruhe, um sich davon zu erholen," erklärte Kwame weiter.

„Und so wie wir Wheeler kennen hat er sich spätestens eine Stunde nachdem er aufgewacht ist selbst entlassen," sagte Gi grinsend und Lenka nickte lächelnd, froh, dass alles so gut ausgegangen war. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch sehen, wie sie ihn ruhigstellen konnten, was eine schwere Aufgabe werden würde.

„Hey, warum zieht ihr alle so trübe Mienen?"

„Wheeler, was machst du hier?" fragte Gi empört.

„Du solltest noch nicht rumlaufen, Yankee," erwiderte Lenka und ergriff besorgt seinen Arm.

„Hey Babe, es ist alles klar. Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass ich gehen kann."

„Ich habe gesagt sie können gehen, wenn sie sich ausreichend erholt haben. Dass er gleich aufspringt, kaum dass die Anschlüsse und die Nadeln entfernt sind und sich in seine Kleider schmeißt, konnte ich ja nicht ahnen," wandte der Arzt nun ein, als er seinen Patienten endlich eingeholt hatte.

„Wir hätten sie warnen sollen Doktor. Wir haben es schon geahnt," erwiderte Gi grinsend.

„Darf er schon mit nach Hause?" fragte Lenka ihn nun.

„Das ist keine Frage des Dürfens Babe, sondern des Könnens; und wie du siehst kann ich," sagte Wheeler, ehe er sich dem Ausgang zuwandte.

„Sie müssen aber erst noch die Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben. Die Schwester macht sie grade fertig. Und bleiben sie noch ein paar Tage im Bett, trinken sie viel. Grade für die Gehirnerschütterung ist es wichtig, dass sie sich jetzt ausgiebig ruhen; und für die Wunde natürlich auch."

„Alles klar Doc," winkte Wheeler schnell ab, während er das Entlassungsformular unterschrieb, dass die Schwester ihm hinhielt.„Lasst uns gehen, ich will aus diesen Klamotten raus und was vernünftiges Essen," sagte er dann und sah von dem Formular zu Lenka auf, nachdem er unterschrieben hatte. Sie hatte seine Unterschrift gesehen, sah nun überrascht zu ihm auf und sprach stumm das Wort ‚Jayden ' aus.„Uhm Babe, vergiss das bitte schnell wieder, ja?!" raunte er ihr zu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 Stunden waren vergangen, seit sie zu ihrer letzten Mission aufgebrochen waren und auf der Insel der Hoffnung war es bereits dunkel. Das Planetenteam achtete darauf, dass Wheeler auch wirklich ins Bett ging, doch nur eine Stunde später hörten sie ihn in der Küche in der Ecke wühlen. Wenige Minuten später warf er sich neben Lenka auf die Couch, die ihn über den Rand ihres Sudoku-Heftes herankommen sehen hatte.

„Solltest du nicht das Bett hüten?" fragte sie und warf einen Blick auf seine Cornflakes. Wenigstens aß er was gesundes.

„Willst du dass ich verhungere? Willst du was?" fragte er und hielt ihr den gefüllten Löffel hin.

Sie beugte sich vor und nahm den Bissen, bereute es aber sofort und verzog das Gesicht, während sie verzweifelt bemühte es hinunterzuwürgen lachte Wheeler.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wie viel Zucker hast du da drin? Ein Pfund?"

„Nur ein halbes. Willst du noch?"

„Nein danke. Ich verstehen nicht, wie du so viel Zucker in dich reinarbeiten kannst und weder Zahn- noch Gewichtsprobleme bekommst."

„Gute Erbanlagen." Er grinste und löffelte weiter, während sie sich wieder in ihrem Heft vergrub.

Wheeler beobachtete einen Moment Kwame und Ma-Ti's Fußballspiel auf dem Bildschirm, ehe er satt den Teller auf den Tisch stellte und ihr dann über die Schulter in ihr Rätsel sah.

Sie spürte seinen Atem warm an ihrem Hals. Sofort wurde ihr heiß, sie bekam eine Gänsehaut und in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es unbeschreiblich. Am liebsten hätte sie den Kopf gedreht und ihn geküsst, aber sie war sich den anderen nur allzu bewusst und zwang sich verzweifelt dazu, sich auf ihr Rätsel zu konzentrieren, doch ihr Kopf spielte nicht mehr mit – sie war keines logischen Gedankens mehr fähig, außer denen, die mit ihm zu tun hatten.

„Darf ich?" fragte er, als er sah, dass sie nicht weiterkam und dankbar für die Ablenkung gab sie ihm Heft und Stift. Sofort fing er an zu kritzeln und war nach wenigen Sekunden wieder fertig und gab ihr das Heft zurück. Erstaunt kontrollierte sie schnell seine Lösung und es war offensichtlich richtig.

„Wie machst du das? Das war die schwerste Stufe", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Zucker ist gut fürs Gehirn, Babe. Hast du das noch nicht gewusst?", erwiderte er grinsend und nahm seinen Teller, um ihn in die Küche zu bringen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Lenka auf. Sofort kam ihr Wheelers Verletzungen wieder in den Sinn und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte, um nach ihm zu sehen. Als sie durch das Fenster gedämpftes Licht sah, klopfte sie und betrat die Hütte. Wheeler lag in seinem Bett und sah Fern, wandte sich ihr aber nun zu.

„Hey Babe, was führt dich so spät noch zu mir?"

„Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen, da dachte ich, ich könnte mal sehen, wie es dir geht."

„Also Sehnsucht hätte mir als Antwort besser gefallen," erwiderte er , während er etwas zur Seite rutschte.„Kannst dich gerne setzen."

„Warst du etwa schon wieder auf?" fragte sie tadelnd, ohne auf seine vorige Bemerkung einzugehen, während sie sich setzte und die Chipstüte neben ihm sah.

„Hey, ich konnte nicht schlafen und zu einem guten Film gehören nun mal Chips," sagte er und Lenka schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Was siehst du dir da an?"

„Einen von den Harry Potter Filmen, frag mich nicht welchen."

„Die haben wir doch alle schon gesehen."

„Deswegen kann man die sich doch noch mal ansehen, oder nicht?" fragte er dann und sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.„Machs dir bequem und sieh ihn dir an. Man entdeckt jetzt Sachen, die einem beim ersten Mal gar nicht aufgefallen sind."

Lenka dachte nicht lange nach und streckte sich neben ihm aus. Oft schon hatten sie gemeinsam so die Abende verbracht, auch schon in trauter Zweisamkeit. Das es jetzt in seinem Bett war, machte sie nicht bange.

Sie lagen einfach nur da und sahen sich den Film an. Wheeler bot ihr Chips an und als sie kurz vor Kälte zitterte, weil es ihr in ihrer kurzen Hose und dem T-Shirt zu kalt wurde, zupfte er sofort an seiner Decke herum, um auch sie damit zudecken zu können. Es war schön ihm so nahe zu sein, doch schließlich siegte die Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein.

Als der Film aus war, schaltete Wheeler das Fernsehen ab und sah Lenka an. Sie war irgendwann in der letzten halben Stunde eingeschlafen und Wheeler betrachtete sie einen Moment verträumt, ehe er dem Verlangen nachgab, ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Weder der Kuss noch seine Berührung, als er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich, weckten sie und so legte er sachte einen Arm um sie und schlief mit einem glücklichen Lächeln ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Als Wheeler am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug fand er sich alleine in seinem Bett wieder. Er sah sich kurz in seinem Zimmer um, doch von Lenka war keine Spur zu sehen. _Es war ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein, _dachte er grummelnd und drehte sich zur Wand, grade als Lenka die Hütte fast lautlos betrat. Sie stellte das Tablett mit seinem Frühstück auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett ab und setzte sich zu ihm, woraufhin er sich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Hey," sagte sie sanft.

„Hi," erwiderte er und setzte sich auf.

„Ich hab dir Frühstück gemacht."

„Du versuchst wirklich alles, damit ich mich an meine Bettruhe halte, oder?", fragte er grinsend und sie stellte ihm das Tablett auf den Schoß.„Du bist fabelhaft Babe, danke," sagte er, als er die Schinken-Käse-Sandwiches sah.„Was machen wir heute?"

„Du wirst schön das Bett hüten, wie der Arzt es gesagt hat," erwiderte sie und er verzog unwillig das Gesicht.„Gi fragte, ob wir eine Runde schwimmen gehen, da ihr Trainingspartner ausgefallen ist," sagte sie dann lächelnd. Wheeler und Gi hatten schon seit Jahren ein Wettschwimmen als Morgenritual, bei dem meistens natürlich Gi gewann.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich von euch abserviert werde."

„Es sind doch nur ein paar Tage. Ich will nicht, dass du die Heilung unnötig hinauszögerst oder alles sogar noch verschlimmerst."

„Ich kann doch nicht auf der faulen Haut liegen, nur wegen ein paar Kratzern," sagte er und erntete einen bösen Blick von Lenka.„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bleibe hier. Aber du weißt hoffentlich, dass ihr mich nicht ans Bett fesseln könnt; außer natürlich du bist die Fessel", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ich mache Überraschungsbesuche Yankee, und wehe du bist dann nicht im Bett."

„Was dann, willst du mich übers Knie legen?" fragte er lachend.

„Wenn du nicht brav bist."

„Ich bin ein ganz böser Junge, das weißt du doch Babe," sagte er zwinkernd und Lenka verließ lachend seine Hütte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka war erst vor einer halben Stunde bei Wheeler gewesen, um etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, doch er hatte tief und fest geschlafen. So hatte sie es sich auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht, während Mati und Kwame Computer spielten und Gi das Abendessen in der offenen Küchenzeile vorbereitete. Lenka wollte grade in einen Apfel beißen, als sie eine wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm.

„Hmm, die verbotene Frucht. Willst du mich in Versuchung führen, Babe?" fragte Wheeler sie grinsend, ehe er sich neben sie setzte und von ihrem Apfel abbiss.

„Scheint ihr gelungen zu sein, jetzt aber raus aus dem Paradies Adam!" wandte Ma-Ti grinsend ein.

„Hey Wheeler, wie geht's dir?" fragte Kwame ihn dann.

„Prima."

„Sagt mal ihr beiden, was läuft zwischen euch jetzt?" fragte Gi nun grinsend.

„Huh?"

„Ja, habt ihr eine heimliche Affäre?" fragte Kwame.

„Es kann ja keine Affäre sein, wenn sie schon verlobt sind," fügte Gi grinsend hinzu.

„Eine Affäre? Verloben? Was ist denn mit euch auf einmal los?" fragte Wheeler nun verwirrt, während ihre Freunde sie beide frech angrinsten und Lenka plötzlich errötete.

„Die Schwester im Krankenhaus hat uns nicht zu dir gelassen. Lenka hat ihr daraufhin erzählt ihr beide wärt verlobt, damit sie dich sehen konnte," erklärte Kwame Wheeler nun und der sah sie überrascht an.

„Aber wenn du dich recht erinnerst, hab ich ihr vorgemacht, dass mein Planetenring mein Verlobungsring sei, und außerdem wusste die Schwester, dass es nicht stimmt, weil sie eure Ringe auch gesehen hat."

„Babe, du bist ja so durchtrieben. Ich hätte nie gedacht den Tag zu erleben, an dem du lügst, und dann auch noch wegen mir, ich fühl mich richtig geschmeichelt," sagte Wheeler grinsend und legte den Arm um sie.

„Ich lüge nie! Ich hab nur die Tatsachen etwas verdreht."

„Was man da wo ich herkomme eine Lüge nennen würde," erwiderte Wheeler grinsend. Sie wollte grade etwas erwidern, als Gaya ihr zuvor kam.

„Ich freue mich, dass die letzte Mission so gut ausgegangen ist. Ich hatte wirklich mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet, als ich sah, wie skrupellos unsere Gegner geworden sind. Ihr müsst mir versprechen in Zukunft besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Ruft lieber Captain Planet früher, als selbst gewagte Unternehmungen zu machen." Sie nickten alle ernst.„Ich habe aber auch gute Nachrichten. Plünder King, Dr. Plage und Blake sitzen im Gefängnis und werden es auch sehr lange nicht mehr verlassen, wie es scheint. Ihnen wird so viel vorgeworfen, dass sie mit etlichen Jahren rechnen müssen. Jetzt stehen wir allerdings vor dem nächsten Problem, denn Ratzfatz verteilt wieder seine Droge Blizz. Diesmal in Seattle. Zwei von euch müssen sich in die Gangs einschleusen und sie von der Bösartigkeit dieser Ratte und seiner Droge überzeugen."

„Ich denke Wheeler und Kwame wären am überzeugendsten in der Rolle," wandte Gi nun nachdenklich ein.

„Wollt ihr diese Aufgabe auf euch nehmen?", wandte Gaya sich an die beiden und sie nickten.

„Lass mich auch mitgehen, Gaya," sagte nun Lenka.

„Nein!" erwiderte Wheeler sofort.

„Du bist verletzt Wheeler. Es wäre ein leichtes für Ratzfatz dich zu überrumpeln und abhängig zu machen oder sogar zu töten. Außerdem will ich dabei sein, wenn er endlich zur Strecke gebracht wird."

„Lenka, ich weiß, dass du dich seit Boris' Tod an ihm rächen willst, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee dich dorthin mitzunehmen. Es könnte zu emotional für dich werden und er könnte diese Schwäche ausnutzen. Wir werden diesen Mistkerl schnappen und seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen, Babe. Aber das können wir nur, wenn wir uns nicht auch noch um dich Gedanken machen müssen." Lenka sah Gaya nach seinen Worten hilfesuchend an.

„Es tut mir leid Lenka, aber ich denke er hat Recht. Außerdem brauchen sie erst morgen loszufliegen, also hoffentlich genügend Zeit für dich Wheeler, dich zu erholen?!" fragte Gaya ihn nun und er nickte. Lenka wandte sich wütend ab und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle sahen ihr verwirrt nach, bevor Wheeler ihr folgte. Lenka aber wollte ihm jetzt am wenigsten zuhören und verschwand aufgebracht in ihrer Hütte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler hatte in dieser Nacht kaum geschlafen und so hatte er vor einer halben Stunde aufgegeben und war aufgestanden, um zu duschen. Lenka hatte sich gestern nicht mehr blicken lassen und es belastete ihn gehen zu müssen und zu wissen, dass Lenka böse auf ihn war. Aber er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er und Kwame sich am Shuttle treffen wollten. Er warf schnell ein paar Sachen in seine Tasche, nahm sie und ging zu ihrer Hütte.

Er zögerte kurz, doch dann klopfte er. Es kam weder eine Antwort von drinnen noch öffnete sie die Tür. Also musste er es nachher wohl übers Handy versuchen, wenn sie wach war.

„Lenka," sagte er überrascht, als er sich umdrehte und sie auf einmal vom Weg her auf ihn zu kam.„Verdammt, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Schwache Nerven, Yankee?" fragte sie lächelnd und Wheeler jubelte innerlich, dass sie sich anscheinend wieder beruhigt hatte.„Das liegt bestimmt an der Uhrzeit. Für 5 Uhr siehst du aber recht wach aus."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich hoffe aber dafür Kwame, damit er fliegen kann", erwiderte er lächelnd.„Was machst du so früh hier draußen?"

„Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen und bin etwas spazieren gegangen. Ich hatte gehofft, dich noch mal zu sehen, bevor ihr losfliegt. Ich wollte mich für meinen Ausbruch gestern entschuldigen."

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen Babe. Ich kann dich verstehen, ich würde total ausflippen, wenn ich bei so was hier bleiben müsste."

„Das ist es gar nicht, nicht nur. Ich habe gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Du bräuchtest dringend Ruhe und Gaya schickt dich auf eine neue Mission."

„Mir geht's wirklich gut Babe."

„Ja jetzt noch." Sie schlang die Arme um sich. Es war einfach frustrierend. Sie konnte immer und über alles mit ihm reden. Aber wenn sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte, fand sie einfach nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Es schmeichelt mir ja sehr, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber das brauchst du wirklich nicht. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen und Kwame wirft sicher auch ein Auge auf mich," erwiderte er grinsend.

„Oh das beruhigt mich ungemein, wo wir sonst zu viert ein Auge auf dich haben und sieh dich jetzt an", konterte sie arg.

„Ihr solltet alle mal zum Augenarzt gehen", sagte er mit einem grinsen.

„Bozh moy Yankee, kannst du nicht mal fünf Minuten ernst sein?!"

„Mir wird nichts passieren, Babe. Ich schwöre es dir bei allem was du willst."

„Du ziehst die Gefahr in der letzten Zeit magisch an. Wie könntest du da guten Gewissens schwören?"

„Ich könnte es. Du hast etwas zu mir gesagt, bevor ich vorgestern ohnmächtig wurde und das habe ich mir zu Herzen genommen."

„Was? Dass du nicht so egoistisch sein sollst?" stammelte sie verlegen.

„Das danach", erwiderte er und sie sah ihm endlich in die Augen, wusste aber nicht was sie sagen sollte.„Du hast gesagt, du brauchst mich. Nenn mich einen Optimisten, aber so was macht Hoffnung," erwiderte er lächelnd und strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Er stand so nah vor ihr, dass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte und seine Berührung ließ sie erschauern. Sie versank in seinen blauen Augen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

„Ich habe es auch ernst gemeint," flüsterte Lenka.

Keiner der beiden konnte sagen, wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, aber plötzlich lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, ließ ihre Hände in seine Haare gleiten und er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich, vertiefte den Kuss.

Als sie sich schließlich atemlos trennten legte Wheeler seine Stirn an ihre und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wollte sie nicht los lassen, nie mehr.

„Babe, ich..." Ein Räuspern hinter ihnen unterbrach ihn und erschrocken fuhren sie zu Kwame herum, der sichtlich verlegen am Weg stand.

„Tut mir leid, aber wir müssen los, Wheeler," sagte er.

„Ich komme sofort, noch eine Minute," erwiderte er und Kwame nickte, bevor er ging.

„Ich muss los", erwiderte er und Lenka nickte nur. Er nahm sie noch einmal in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn.„Aber ich will es nicht. Ich habe Angst davor zurückzukommen und es ist alles wieder beim alten. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen. Versprich mir bitte, dass wir das hier nicht vergessen," sagte er und Lenka sah in seinen Augen, wie groß seine Angst davor war, das es so kommen könnte. Aber wieder einen Schritt zurückgehen war das letzte was sie wollte.

„Das wird nicht passieren Yankee, versprochen," erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn kurz.

Grinsend machte er sich auf den Weg und Lenka wandte sich ihrer Tür zu, als er noch einmal nach ihr rief. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie er rückwärts den Weg hinunter ging.

„Ich liebe dich Babe", sagte er und stolperte im nächsten Moment über einen Ast, was sie aus ihrer Überraschung riss und zum lachen brachte. Fluchend rappelte er sich wieder auf und winkte ihr noch einmal, bevor er verschwand.

Lenka atmete einmal tief durch - als sie in ihrer Vorstellung und ihren Träumen zusammen gefunden hatten, war er immer bei ihr geblieben - aber besser so, wie gar nicht; und er würde bald wieder bei ihr sein. Lächelnd nahm sie ihr Handy und tippte eine kurze Nachricht ein, bevor sie zusah, wie das Shuttle abhob und schließlich am Horizont verschwand.

Als Wheelers Handy piepste kramte er hektisch danach und öffnete Lenkas Sms: _Ich liebe dich auch Yankee, _las er und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„Hey kleiner Kumpel, sitzt du schon wieder an der Playstation?" fragte Wheeler, als er und Kwame in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen und Ma-Ti spielen sahen. Sofort stellte er auf Pause und begrüßte seine beiden Freunde.

„Ich muss doch in Form bleiben, immerhin hat Kwame die Playstation-Portable mitgenommen."

„Also ihr beide solltet mal etwas damit zurückschrauben. Habt ihr schon mal was von Spielsucht gehört?" fragte Wheeler.

„Wir können immerhin die Schuld auf dich schieben. Du hast uns doch darauf gebracht," sagte Kwame grinsend.„Was ist Ma-Ti? Bereit für ein Spiel?" fragte er dann und der war sofort bereit, während Wheeler genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Endlich seid ihr wieder da. Lasst mich ja nie wieder mit den beiden allein," sagte Ma-Ti dann, während das Spiel geladen wurde.

„Wieso? Haben sie dich gezwungen dir die Nägel zu lackieren oder ihre Frauensendungen zu sehen?" fragte Wheeler grinsend.

„Du weißt doch genau, wenn sie die sehen wollen, kann sie nichts davon abhalten. Schlimmer, sie haben immer wieder miteinander getuschelt und gekichert wie die kleinen Mädchen. Echt nervig, sag ich euch. So hab ich die beiden noch nie erlebt, vor allem nicht Lenka."

„Warum hast du deinen Ring nicht benutzt, um herauszufinden was mit ihnen los ist?"

„Das war gar nicht nötig. Hin und wieder hab ich doch mal was aufgeschnappt", erwiderte er und warf Wheeler einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Es wird wohl Zeit, dass du und Lenka euer Gespräch fortsetzt, bei dem ich euch vor ein paar Tagen unterbrochen habe", sagte Kwame grinsend und Ma-Ti warf ihm einen ‚erzähl mir alles'-Blick zu.

„Wo sind die beiden Grazien eigentlich?" fragte Wheeler und ignorierte die grinsenden Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Die haben sich direkt nach dem Essen ihre Yogamatten geschnappt und sind zum Strand runter gegangen," erwiderte Ma-Ti und Wheeler wandte sich zur Tür um.„Du kannst genauso gut hier warten. Wenn die einmal dran sind, kann die beiden nichts von ihren Übungen abhalten. Die haben gestern versucht mir das beizubringen, aber ich komm da nicht mit, was daran so toll ist."

„Vielleicht bist du einfach zu abgestumpft durch die Computerspiele. Ich sehe lieber den beiden zu, als euch."

„Ja, vor allem Lenka," sagte Kwame grinsend und Wheeler schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er verschwand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka und Gi beendeten grade ihre letzte Übung, als Wheeler zum Strand runterkam.

„Kwame und Wheeler sind wieder da," stellte Gi fest, als sie ihn herankommen sah und Lenka folgte ihrem Blick.„Ich lass euch dann mal allein."

„Gi, was soll ich tun? Er war tagelang fort und unsere Gespräche am Telefon waren so belanglos."

„Wenn du jetzt auf schüchtern machst, verfallt ihr wieder in den selben Trott wie vorher. Tu das, was du machen willst. Sei mal impulsiv", sagte Gi grinsend und ließ sie allein. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum umarmte sie Wheeler kurz zur Begrüßung.„Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid. Kwame kann mir alles erzählen", sagte sie lächelnd und verschwand.

Wheeler ging zu Lenka hinunter und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen telefoniert, aber ihre Gespräche waren wie immer gewesen. Was wenn sie es sich doch anders überlegt hatte, trotz ihres Versprechens. Er wusste nicht, dass er sie mit seinen Zweifeln genauso unsicher machte.

„Hey Babe", begrüßte er sie, als sie dabei war ihre Matte zusammenzurollen.

„Hey. Wart ihr erfolgreich?" erwiderte sie lächelnd und richtete sich auf.

„Wir haben den Bandenchef überführen können, ja. Aber da er noch jugendlich ist, kommt er wohl mit einem blauen Auge davon. Dafür wird Ratzfatz eine lange Zeit in einem Rattenkäfig vergammeln."

„Ihr habt ihn geschnappt?"

„Ja, und ich hab ihm einen ganz schönen Kinnhaken in deinem Namen verpasst, den spürt der nächste Woche noch."

„Die Hauptsache ist, ihr seid gesund und munter wieder hier. Wie geht's deinem Kopf?"

„Alles prima. Ich hab die Fäden vor ein paar Tagen ziehen lassen, jetzt ist nur noch eine hässliche Narbe übrig."

Ohne zu zögern strich sie ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und in den letzten rötlichen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne sah sie, dass er recht hatte. Sie würde noch mehr verblassen und bald kaum noch zu sehen sein. Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen und ließ ihre Hand an seiner Wange hinuntergleiten. Ihre Berührung jagte ihm einen Schauer durch den Körper und sie lächelte, als sie es merkte, ließ ihre Hand aber an seinem Hals liegen.

„Ich hab dich vermisst Yankee", sagte sie und wunderte sich, wie einfach es auf einmal war. Ein Blick in seine Augen hatte genügt, um sämtliche Zweifel zu zerstreuen.

Er legte seine Arme um sie, zog sie an sich und sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen.„Ich dich auch. Ich dachte schon, dass du...dass wir..." Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und er verstummte.

„Ich habe es dir versprochen Yankee. Ich wollte noch nie etwas im Leben so wie das...wie dich", erwiderte sie lächelnd und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen.„Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie an seinen Lippen, als sie sich trennten.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er grinsend und küsste sie erneut.„Was hattest du heute Abend noch vor?" fragte er sie dann.

„Nichts besonderes, warum?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht was unternehmen...ins Kino gehen, oder was essen...nur wir beide."

„Wir haben schon gegessen, Yankee", erwiderte sie lächelnd und sah, wie er noch nervöser wurde.„Aber Kino klingt gut und wenn du noch was essen willst, dann..."

„Nein, Popcorn reicht mir völlig", erwiderte er schnell.

„Welchen Film willst du sehen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht was läuft, aber wir können uns ja überraschen lassen."

„Aber keinen Horrorfilm oder einen mit viel Blut."

„Wir werden schon was finden."

„Gib mir eine halbe Stunde zum duschen, dann können wir los."

„Soll ich mitkommen?" fragte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Natürlich...", sagte Lenka lächelnd und sah, wie sein Grinsen noch breiter wurde.„...nicht!" Sie musste über sein Gesicht lachen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Hütte machte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler hatte ihr die Entscheidung überlassen, welchen Film sie sehen sollten. Von dem Film selbst hatte er kaum etwas mitbekommen und Lenka auch nicht.

Zurück auf der Hoffnungsinsel half Wheeler ihr aus dem Shuttle wie ein Gentleman und begleitete sie bis zu ihrer Hütte.

„Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, danke Wheeler. Ich bereue es, nicht schon früher mit dir ausgegangen zu sein", sagte Lenka dann.

„Wir können das immer und immer wieder tun, Babe. Also kein Grund, der Vergangenheit hinterher zu trauern", erwiderte er lächelnd, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn.„Es war wirklich schön heut. Wir holen das bald nach, ja?"

„Sehr bald, hoffe ich", erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Gute Nacht, Babe. Schlaf gut." Er gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss und wollte gehen, aber sie hielt ihn zurück. Fragend sah er sie an.

„Warum bleibst du nicht bei mir?" schlug sie leise vor und er sah sie überrascht an.„Die Nacht ist noch lange nicht vorbei, Yankee", wisperte sie an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher sie den Mut hatte, so offen zu sein, doch es war das, was sie wollte und es funktionierte. Er küsste sie genauso leidenschaftlich wie sie ihn, während ihrer beider Hände den Körper des anderen erforschten.

Ohne ihre Lippen einmal voneinander zu trennen, schafften sie es in ihre Hütte und Wheeler schloss mit einem Tritt die Tür. Lenka streifte ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ ihre Hände an seiner muskulösen Brust hinuntergleiten bis zu seinem Bauch. Er erschauerte unter ihrer Berührung.

Er ließ seine Hände unter ihr Shirt gleiten. Jetzt erschauerte auch sie, als sie seine Finger auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte und seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Er streifte ihr das Shirt über den Kopf, während sie seine Hose öffnete. Unachtsam ließen sie ihre Kleidung zu Boden fallen auf dem Weg zum Bett und sanken nebeneinander auf die Matratze, als sie sich allem entledigt hatten.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, wenn du nur den kleinsten Zweifel hast, sollten wir das nicht tun."

„Meinst du wirklich, wir wären soweit gekommen, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre? Ich liebe dich Yankee."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Babe."

„Und jetzt hör auf zu reden und küss mich", sagte sie lächelnd und er kam dem unverzüglich nach.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka erschauerte und öffnete die Augen. Wheeler lag auf der Seite, stützte sich mit einem Arm ab und beobachtete sie lächelnd, während seine Finger hauchzart über ihren Rücken strichen.

„Was machst du?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Dich beobachten und darauf warten, dass ich aufwache, weil das hier zu schön ist, um wahr zu sein", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Dann muss ich wohl auch noch schlafen", sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen.„Nein, ich bin wirklich wach und du auch. Guten Morgen Yankee."

„Guten Morgen, Babe." Er küsste sie wieder, diesmal leidenschaftlicher und ließ seine Hand über ihre Seite gleiten. Ihre Haut war so unglaublich zart und ihr Körper passte so gut zu seinem, als wären sie füreinander gemacht.

„Lenka?" rief Gi von draußen, während sie laut klopfte.„Bist du wach?"

Sie seufzte frustriert, bevor sie antwortete.„Ja Gi", sagte sie nur.

„Ich suche Wheeler. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Wieso, was hat er jetzt wieder angestellt?" fragte sie und lächelte, als Wheeler sie fassungslos ansah.

„Er versucht sich wieder vor seinem Putzdienst zu drücken."

Wheeler verdrehte genervt die Augen, als er an die leidliche Arbeit dachte, die ihm bevorstand. Er hasste es so sehr.

„Ich schmeiß ihn sofort aus dem Bett", rief sie lächelnd.

„In seiner Hütte ist er nicht, da hab ich schon..." Gi unterbrach sich, als sie begriff.„Wheeler?!" sagte sie dann.

„Ich bin unterwegs, Gi. Bleib cool", erwiderte er, zog Lenka an sich und begann sanft ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Zehn Minuten! Ich zähl auf dich Lenka."

„Er wird da sein", erwiderte sie und wandte sich Wheeler zu, um ihn kurz zu küssen.„Raus aus den Federn, Yankee. Du weißt, wie gerne Gi dich weckt und ich habe keine Lust, dass sie **meine **Hütte überflutet."

„Praktisch gesehen, bist du doch jetzt meine Freundin, oder?" fragte er und sie nickte skeptisch.„Bist du dann nicht theoretisch für den Haushalt zuständig?" fragte er grinsend und hatte im nächsten Moment schon ihr Kissen im Gesicht.„Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich bis nach der Hochzeit darauf warten muss."

„Und dann noch nicht."

Er knöpfte sich grade die Hose zu und sah nun grinsend zu ihr auf.

„Na darauf kann ich wenigstens hoffen", erwiderte er grinsend und lachte, als sie ihn überrascht ansah. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss.„Dann fang ich mal mit deiner Wäsche an, Kochwäsche, richtig?" fragte er dann im gehen und ergriff vollends die Flucht, als sie mit dem Kissen ausholte.

„_Planetenteam, wir haben einen Umwelt-Alarm!"_ hörte sie dann Gayas Stimme und sprang augenblicklich auf. Der einzige, der sich sichtlich darüber freute, war Wheeler, den sie vor der Hütte jubeln hörte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Dieser miese Graf Atomar, jetzt zeigen wir es ihm ein für alle mal," sagte Gi, während sie das Shuttle neben dem stillgelegten Atomkraftwerk landete.

Kwame drückte ihnen ihre Schutzanzüge in die Hände und sie zogen sich um, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten. Sie kamen dem Kraftwerk nicht sehr nahe, als Atomar bereits aus der Tür trat und sie angriff. Ihnen blieb keine Wahl als in Deckung zu gehen und Captain Planet die Arbeit zu überlassen, doch während Atomar versuchte ihn vom Himmel zu schießen, schaffte Bleimann es schließlich ihn mit einer Strahlenkanone vom Himmel zu holen. Sofort packte sich Atomar den geschwächten Captain und verpasste ihm noch eine ordentliche Ladung und warf ihn von sich gegen eine Mauer.

„Wir müssen dem Captain helfen," sagte Gi aufgebracht.

„Und wie? Die Atomkraft, die seinen Körper verseucht, ist zu stark," stellte Mati nun fest.

„Dann müssen wir soviel Kraft aus der Natur holen, wie wir nur können."

„Und wie Wheeler? Wir haben unsere Kräfte nicht," stellte Kwame nun klar.

„Aber wir haben Sonnenlicht und einen See dort hinten. Wenn wir beide Atomar ablenken, könnten die Mädels und Mati ihn dort rüber bringen."

„Gute Idee, meint ihr, ihr schafft das?" wandte Kwame sich an die drei und die nickten sofort.

„Also los," rief Wheeler und sprang auf. Er und Kwame liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon, duckten und rollten sich unter Atomars Strahlen weg, ehe sie um die Ecken des Kraftwerks verschwanden.

„Bleihirn, du läufst rechts rum, ich kümmere mich um den Feuerbubi," sagte Atomar, ehe er Wheeler folgte. Sofort kümmerten sich die restlichen Drei um den Captain und zogen ihn zum See.

Währenddessen war es für Kwame ein leichtes Bleimann an der Nase herumzuführen. Wheeler hatte es jedoch schwerer. Er schlüpft durch eine Tür ins Kraftwerk und verriegelte die Tür. Einen Moment lehnte er sich an die Wand um zu verschnaufen, doch er rannte sofort los, als die Tür gesprengt wurde und Atomar wieder die Verfolgung aufnahm.

„Bleib stehen Jungchen, ich krieg dich doch!"

„Überschätz dich mal nicht Atomar. Wer hoch fliegt, fällt auch tief." Wheeler irrte durch die Gänge, während Atomar ein Loch nach dem anderen in die Wände hinter ihm sprengte, aber er erwischte nie Wheeler. Dazu konnte der es nicht lassen den Grafen zu reizen, damit er die Verfolgung nicht abblies und die drei genug Zeit hatten, den Captain zu retten.

Als er schon dachte sich vollkommen verirrt zu haben fand er den Ausgang, doch Atomar sprengte den Träger auf einer Seite des Tores weg und die Explosion erfasste Wheeler und schleuderte ihn einige Meter weit nach draußen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wheeler!" rief Lenka ängstlich, als sie die Explosion hörte und Wheeler durch die Luft fliegen sah. Sofort rannte sie los.

„Lenka, sei vorsichtig," rief Mati, der mit Gi beim Captain blieb. Er lag noch immer im See und tankte Kraft aus dem Wasser und der Sonne. Die Atomkraft war einfach zu stark gewesen und die Natur konnte es nur langsam heilen.

„Na, Feuerbubi, wo sind jetzt deine dummen Sprüche?" fragte Atomar lachend.„Wen haben wir denn da? Jetzt schalte ich euch ein für alle mal aus, einen nach dem anderen." Atomar hob die Hand, als Wheeler nach seinem Ziel suchte.

„Nein," schrie er erschrocken, als er Lenka nur wenige Meter hinter ihm stehen bleiben sah, sprang auf und warf den Graf zu Boden.„Lenka, lauf weg!" rief er ihr zu und wollte ihr grade folgen, als Atomar ihn packte und hoch hob.

„Du hast das Leben deiner Freundin nur etwas verlängert. Gaia sollte sich schon mal einen Ersatz für dich suchen." Er lachte laut auf, ehe er einen Atomstrahl auf ihn schoss. Er durchdrang zwar nicht seinen Anzug, aber er traf ihn mit solcher Kraft an der Brust, dass Wheeler laut aufschrie und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde. Alles was er noch registrierte war, dass er gegen eine Wand prallte, ehe er bewusstlos wurde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka hatte sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt, als Kwame zu ihr stieß.

„Wo ist Wheeler?"

„Atomar hat ihn, es ist meine Schuld. Was sollen wir tun?"

„Hoffen, dass es dem Captain besser geht."

Sie sah um die Ecke und sah, wie Atomar die Hand hob. Sie wollte los laufen, um Wheeler irgendwie zu helfen, doch Kwame hielt sie fest. Sie schrie auf, als Wheeler getroffen zurück durch das Tor ins Kraftwerk geschleudert wurde.

„Lenka bleib hier, er wird dich ebenfalls angreifen. Er will uns alle töten," sagte Kwame nun.

„Wir müssen irgendwas tun Kwame. Er darf Wheeler nicht töten."

„Wenn er noch nicht tot ist, dann ist er es in wenigen Sekunden. Dank mir ist das Kraftwerk durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse," sagte Atomar lachend, als sie sich von ihm und Bleimann eingekreist fanden, und jetzt erst fiel ihnen auf, dass das ganze Gebäude knackte und knarzte und sich Steine aus den Mauern lösten.„Und jetzt seid ihr dran." Doch der Graf kam nicht mehr dazu, denn Captain Planet schnappte ihm die beiden vor der Nase weg. Wütend brüllte er auf und fing auf einmal an so hell zu strahlen, dass sie die Augen abwenden mussten.

„Captain, Wheeler ist in dem Kraftwerk."

„Ich hab es gesehen Lenka. Ich flieg zurück, sobald ihr beide in Sicherheit seid," sagte er und setzte sie am See ab, als er auch schon zurückflog. Er war noch nicht am Kraftwerk angekommen, als ihn erneut eine Salve von Atomar traf und das Gebäude im selben Moment vollends zusammenbrach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fassungslos schauten die vier Freunde auf die Wolke aus Steinstaub.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein," wisperte Lenka und ihre Beine gaben unter ihr nach. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich schwach und es war ihr, als hätte man ihr das Herz aus der Brust gerissen. Dass Gi sich neben sie hockte merkte sie gar nicht, ebenso wenig die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinabliefen.

Kwame und Mati liefen hinauf und zogen den Captain aus den Trümmern am Rand, wo er gelandet war, ehe der sich auflöste, da er zu schwach geworden war, und sie fassungslos ihre Ringe betrachteten.

„Komm Lenka, lass uns sehen, ob Mati Wheeler finden kann," sagte Gi nun und eine neue Hoffnung machte sich in ihr breit, während sie Gi folgte.

„Mati, kannst du Wheeler erreichen?"

„Nein Lenka. Ich komm einfach nicht zu ihm durch. Es ist, als wäre eine Wand zwischen ihm und mir."

„Wohl eher viele Wände, zumindest dessen Trümmer. Erde!" rief Kwame und bagnn Trümmer wegzuräumen.

Sie räumten Stunde um Stunde mit ihren Händen und der Hilfe ihrer Ringe die Trümmer beiseite, zusammen mit einem Hilfstrupp der örtlichen Feuerwehr, doch von Wheeler war keine Spur zu finden. Sie arbeiteten bis zur völligen Erschöpfung und Mati setzte immer wieder seine Kraft ein.

„Planetenteam. Ihr müsst euch etwas ausruhen. Ein neuer Notfall wartet auf euch," erklang dann Gayas Stimme und sie wandten sich ihrem Hologramm zu.

„Aber Gaya, was ist mit Wheeler?" fragte Gi nun.

„Die Hilfskräfte hier werden ihn weiter suchen und Unterstützung ist auf dem Weg. Sie werden ihn bald gefunden haben."

„Kannst du uns wenigstens sagen, ob er noch lebt Gaya?" fragte Lenka nun, musste sich verzweifelt bemühen, dass ihre Stimme nicht brach.

„Leider kann ich ebenfalls keine Gedanken von ihm empfangen oder ihn sonst irgendwie erreichen. In den Mauern befinden sich kleinste Mengen Radioaktivität, nicht gefährlich für euch, aber sie blockiert mich."

„Ich bleibe hier und suche weiter!" sagte Lenka dann entschieden.

„Lenka, wir können hier nicht viel ausrichten und wir werden woanders gebraucht. Die Leute hier suchen weiter nach ihm."

„Nein Gi, ich kann ihn nicht einfach aufgeben."

„Das tut keiner von uns. Aber Wheeler würde es wollen, dass wir einem Notfall Vorrang geben. Wer weiß wie viele Tiere oder Menschen in Gefahr sind, während wir hier vielleicht vergeblich suchen," erwiderte Kwame nun und realisierte erst was er gesagt hatte, als Lenka erneut Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Er ist nicht tot Kwame!" rief sie nun verzweifelt.„Er darf nicht tot sein."

„Das war echt dumm von dir Kwame," zischte Gi ihm zu.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit, selbst wenn er Atomars Strahl überlebt hätte, das da sind Tonnen, die über ihm zusammengestürzt sind. Es wäre ein Wunder..." murmelte er arg.

„Kwame!" ermahnte Gi ihn noch einmal wütend, ehe sie zu ihrer besten Freundin eilte, die in einen bitterlichen Heulkrampf ausgebrochen war.„Sie finden ihn Lenka. Komm wir sollten uns wirklich ausruhen," sagte Gi dann und half ihr auf die Beine, um sie zum Shuttle zu führen.„Hier Lenka, du brauchst es," sagte Gi dann und hielt ihr eine Flasche Wasser und eine Tablette hin, die sie aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten geholt hatte.„Es ist nur eine Beruhigungstablette."

Lenka griff dankbar danach und nahm sie. Sie wusste, dass sie ohne deren Hilfe nicht zur Ruhe kommen würde. Sie hatten einen Abend, eine Nacht miteinander gehabt und jetzt war er unter tonnenschweren Trümmern begraben. Was hatten sie beide nur getan, um vom Schicksal so hart bestraft zu werden?

Sie sah noch einmal zu dem Kraftwerk hinüber, auf dessen Trümmern immer noch Männer herum liefen und mittlerweile auch Suchhunde im Einsatz waren. Sie würden Wheeler finden und er würde bald wieder bei ihr sein, sagte sie sich. Vielleicht war er dann etwas angeschlagen, aber er lebte, ganz sicher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Nicht einmal die Arbeit hatte Lenka ablenken können. Der Notfall war ein Unfall eines Öltankers in der Nordsee gewesen, der schon unter Kontrolle gebracht worden war, als sie eintrafen. So hatten sie nur beim Säubern der Strände helfen müssen – eine monotone Arbeit, bei der ihre Gedanken immer wieder die Möglichkeit hatten zu Wheeler abzuschweifen.

Sie verbrachte soviel Zeit, wie möglich in den Trümmern, zusammen mit den Hilfskräften, wenn die anderen sie nicht zwangen sich auszuruhen oder ihr heimlich Beruhigungsmittel verabreichten, um sie etwas ruhig zu stellen. Aber sie vermied es zu schlafen, auch wenn sie noch so müde war, denn in ihren Träumen tauchte Wheeler immer wieder auf, nur um dann wieder zu verschwinden, bevor sie ihn auch nur erreichen konnte.

Drei Tage waren mittlerweile vergangen. Drei Tage in denen weder die Suchtruppen nur die kleinste Spur gefunden hatten noch Ma-Ti ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich tot sein sollte, wovon Kwame, Gi und Ma-Ti mittlerweile überzeugt waren – sie gaben es ihr gegenüber nicht zu, aber sie konnte es in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Sie fühlte sich so sehr mit ihm verbunden – müsste sie nicht spüren, wenn er wirklich tot war? Müsste ihr Herz nicht brechen und bluten? Aber sie fühlte nur eine Leere in sich, die nur seine Rückkehr füllen konnte. Allein der Gedanke, dass er nicht mehr leben könnte war, als würde jemand sie zerreißen. Es war die schlimmste körperliche und psychische Qual, die sie je hatte durchstehen müssen.

Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wie es möglich war sich so bedingungslos in einen Menschen zu verlieben, aber es war so und welchen Sinn hatte ihr Leben noch, wenn Wheeler nicht bei ihr war? Sie konnte ohne ihn nicht mehr leben und sie wusste, dass sie daran zugrunde gehen würde, wenn sich herausstellte, dass er doch tot war.

„Lenka?" sagte Gi vorsichtig und riss ihre Freundin aus ihren Gedanken. Lenka sah nur kurz zu ihr auf, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Suchtrupps richtete.„Ich habe grade mit dem Leiter des Suchtrupps gesprochen. Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns nicht länger Hoffnungen machen sollten."

„Wollen sie die Suche abbrechen?" fragte sie erschrocken, doch Gi schüttelte den Kopf.„Dann werden sie ihn auch finden. Wheeler ist zäh, er schafft das."

„Lenka..."

„Nein Gi, er lebt. Er muss leben. Wir hatten einen Tag zusammen, eine Nacht. Das kann nicht vorbei sein", unterbrach sie ihre beste Freundin verzweifelt.„Was soll ich denn ohne ihn machen? Wie soll ich ohne ihn weiterleben?"

„Du wirst es schaffen Lenka. Wheeler würde nicht wollen, dass du so leidest. Wenn er dich so sehen könnte würde es ihn..." sie brach ihren Satz ab. Wie konnte ihr Anblick jemanden umbringen, der wahrscheinlich schon tot war?!

„Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich ihn nicht abgelenkt hätte, dann..."

„Dann hätte Atomar ihn sowieso geschnappt und das weißt du. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

„Wenigstens hat dieses Monster dafür mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlt", murmelte sie arg. Atomar war aus den Trümmern gezogen worden, oder eher sein ausgebrannter Körper. Er hatte in seiner Wut all seine Energie verbraucht und sich damit selbst getötet, und Bleimann saß reuevoll im Gefängnis.

„Du solltest etwas Schlafen Lenka."

„Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich kann nicht. Es ist zu schmerzhaft", schluchzte sie und Gi drückte ihre Freundin tröstend an sich, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Sie trauerten alle um Wheeler, aber Lenka hatte soviel um ihn geweint, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Tränen hatte. Ihre Freundin richtete sich selbst zugrunde in ihrer Trauer um Wheeler und so sehr sie es verstehen konnte, hoffte sie doch, dass sie bald wieder zur Vernunft kommen würde, sonst würde sie sich selbst umbringen.

„_Es tut mir leid Kinder, aber wir haben einen neuen Umwelt-Alarm", _sagte Gaya, als sie vor ihnen erschien. Auch ihr machte Lenka Sorgen, konnte sie doch, genau wie Ma-Ti, sehen, was in ihr vorging. Es war schrecklich, was mit Wheeler passiert war, und Lenka war auf dem besten Weg an ihrem Kummer zu sterben. In den vielen Jahrhunderten hatte sie nie eine stärkere Liebe, als die von Wheeler und Lenka gesehen, was sehr zu Lenkas Nachteil war. Im Moment hielt sie noch der Gedanke, dass er noch lebte am Leben, aber was war, wenn sie ihn fanden, seine Leiche?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Es war dunkel um ihn herum, als er die Augen erneut öffnete und sein erster Gedanke war wie immer Lenka. Unzählbare Male hatte er sich nun schon gefragt, ob es ihr und seinen Freunden gut ging. Waren sie Atomar entkommen oder hatte der sie doch noch geschnappt und getötet? Der feste Glaube daran, dass sie lebten erhielt ihn am Leben.

Einige Stahlträger waren zu seinem erstaunlichen Glück so gefallen, dass sie über ihm ein Gerüst bildeten, das die großen Steinbrocken von ihm abgehalten hatte. Diese Höhle war zwar so flach, dass er nur liegen und sich höchstens von einer Seite auf die andere drehen konnte und war auch nur wenig länger als er selbst, doch es gab wenigstens genug Risse und Spalten in den Trümmern, dass er sich zumindest keine Sorgen um Sauerstoff machen musste.

Seinen Hunger hatte er durch völlige Ignoranz verdrängen können. Allerdings war der Durst übermächtig und er war das erste mal glücklich über schlechtes Wetter, denn er konnte mit Hilfe des Helms ein wenig Regenwasser auffangen, dass durch die Risse tropfte. Das Wasser war dreckig und es war nicht viel, aber er teilte es sich streng ein.

Verletzt schien er nicht zu sein, außer ein paar Prellungen und Schürfwunden, aber die ständige Dunkelheit und das Knarzen des Gesteins über ihm setzten ihm schwer zu – es war ja auch kein Wunder, denn man fühlte sich lebendig begraben. Er befürchtete seit dem ersten Tag, als er im stockdunklen aufgewacht war, von der Enge verrückt zu werden und dachte ständig nach, um sich abzulenken, wenn er mal wach war, denn eine übermächtige Müdigkeit ließ ihn die meiste Zeit schlafen. Er dachte grade daran, erneut zu versuchen sich selbst auszugraben – bei seinem ersten Versuch waren kleine Steine heruntergerieselt und er hatte Angst bekommen, dass alles über ihm vollständig einstürzen würde, wenn er weiter machte - als er über sich ein Poltern und anschließend ein gedämpftes Bellen hörte. _Sie haben Hunde? Was hat sie aufgehalten?, _dachte er grimmig, doch das Poltern über ihm wurde lauter und es mischten sich menschliche Stimmen dazu. _Ich komme endlich hier raus...Geduld Wheeler, wer weiß wie tief du begraben worden bist._

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und so schien es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit, bis das Licht immer heller wurde, als die letzten Steine über ihm entfernt wurden. Dann griffen viele Hände nach ihm und zogen ihn aus seinem schmalen Grab.

„Er lebt," rief einer seiner Retter laut.„Wie geht's dir Junge?"

„Ich fühl mich wie neugeboren, danke Leute," erwiderte er mit einem schwachen Grinsen und ließ sich aus seinem Anzug helfen, während er sich umsah.„Wo sind meine Freunde?"

„Sie mussten los. Vor einer Stunde waren sie noch hier und haben mitgeholfen, aber euer Boss hat viel Arbeit für euch, wie es scheint. Mann, die werden sich vielleicht freuen, wenn sie von dir hören. Wir hatten die Hoffnung wirklich schon aufgegeben," sagte sein Retter, der ihm nun zu einem Rettungswagen half.

„Dann bin ich nur froh, dass es nur die Hoffnung war und nicht die Suche. Wie geht's meinen Freunden, sind sie okay?"

„Naja, niedergeschmettert halt, wer wäre das nicht. Die Blonde hat's am schlimmsten erwischt, glaub ich. Deine Freundin?" fragte er und Wheeler nickte, als er sich aufs Trittbrett eines Löschwagens setzte.„Kann ich dir irgendwas anbieten?"

„Viel Wasser bitte, ich hab das Gefühl ich hab einiges aufzuholen," erwiderte er und sein Retter lachte, ehe er ihm eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand drückte und drei neben ihn legte.

Wheeler hatte grade die zweite Flasche geleert, als Gaya erschien.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie froh ich bin, dich lebend wiederzusehen Wheeler. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie ihn glücklich.

„Etwas ausgetrocknet, aber sonst ganz gut. Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen, wenn's nicht gegen unsere Prinzipien wäre," erwiderte er grinsend und Gaya lächelte kurz.

„Das trifft sich gut. Lenka ist in Schwierigkeiten. Big Match hat sie gefangen und will ihr etwas antun, die anderen sind aber mit dem Brand einer Giftmüll-Lagerhalle beschäftigt. Ich kann dich direkt zu ihr schicken, bist du bereit?"

„Mach schon Gaya," erwiderte er ernst und fand sich im nächsten Moment in einem Hafen wieder. Er sah zu einer Halle auf, die lichterloh brannte, seine Freunde versuchten verzweifelt den Brand zu löschen, und als er sich umwandte, sah er wie Big Match die mit schweren Stahlketten gefesselte Lenka ins Hafenbecken warf.

„Nein! Lenka!" schrie er und rannte auf Big Match zu, der sich verwirrt zu ihm umdrehte. Mit einem gezielten Kinnhaken setzte er ihn außer Gefecht und sprang ins Wasser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka ließ sich von den schweren Ketten auf den Grund ziehen. Sie konnte ja doch nicht entkommen. Alles war schief gegangen und nun fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal. Wheeler war tot - es konnte nicht anders sein, nach drei Tagen ohne Lebenszeichen von ihm.

Big Match hatte sie in eine Falle gelockt und die Lagerhalle voller Giftmüll angezündet. Sie waren zwar daraus entkommen, aber während die anderen das Feuer bekämpften, hatte sie Big Match entdeckt und ihn stellen wollen. Dabei hatte er sie geschnappt und sie kurzentschlossen in Ketten gelegt und ins Becken geworfen.

Sie hatte noch Luft schnappen können, doch in etwas mehr als einer Minute würde es vorbei sein. Sie dachte grade daran die Luft auszuatmen, um sich nicht unnötig zu quälen und so schneller wieder mit Wheeler vereint zu sein, als sie etwas an ihren Ketten spielen spürte. Sie sah auf und erblickte Wheeler, der dabei war die Kette durchzubrennen. _Jetzt sehe ich ihn sogar schon, wenn ich wach bin, _dachte sie, als sie spürte, dass ihr die Luft ausging und Wheeler wieder nach oben verschwand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustriert tauchte Wheeler auf und schwamm zu einem kleinen Boot, in dem er beim Sprung ins Wasser noch etwas gelbes ausgemacht hatte. Lenka würde jeden Moment die Luft ausgehen und die Kette war zu stark. Um sie durchzubrennen würde er Minuten brauchen, die sie nicht hatte.

Zu seiner Freude hatte er richtig gesehen, schnappte sich die Luftflasche und tauchte wieder. Er erreichte Lenka, als sie ihre letzte Luft verließ. Sofort drehte er die Flasche auf und steckte ihr das Mundstück in den Mund. Er sah voller Glück, wie sie überrascht Luft holte und ihn ansah, als wäre er ein Gespenst, was ihn zum Grinsen brachte, während er die Flasche auf den Rücken zog und sich wieder der Kette widmete.

Er hatte ein Glied halb durch gebrannt, als ihm selbst die Luft ausging. Schnell gab er Lenka ein Zeichen und sie nickte wissend und hielt die Luft an, während Wheeler kurz Luft schnappte und ihr dann das Atemgerät wieder überließ.

Sie spürte, wie die Kette sich lockerte und schließlich von ihr abfiel. Im nächsten Moment packte Wheeler sie und zog sie nach oben. Sie schwammen zum Rand des Hafenbeckens und kletterten erschöpft einige Stufen der Treppe in der Mauer hoch.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Babe?" fragte er keuchend und drehte sich zu ihr. Sie sah ihn immer noch an, als wäre er ein Geist oder ein Traum. Zögernd hob sie die Hand, verharrte damit aber vor seinem Gesicht, hatte Angst aufzuwachen, wenn sie ihn berührte und wieder allein zu sein. Wheeler lächelte mild, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie an seine Wange legte, sah wie sie ungläubig nach Luft schnappte als er sie berührte. Doch dann ließ sie ihre Hand an seinem Hals hinunter gleiten, über seine Schulter und seine Seite, während Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen.

„Du bist es. Du bist es wirklich", wisperte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich zu ihr beugte und ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm, aber auch seine Augen wurden feucht.„Und ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen," sagte er und küsste sie. Sofort schlang sie die Arme um ihn und presste sich an ihn. Er war wirklich wieder bei ihr, lebte; und sie würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.„Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr," wisperte er ihr dann ins Ohr, als er sie fest an sich drückte.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder fort, ich liebe dich Jayden." Sie küsste ihn erneut, doch ein Knall unterbrach sie und sie blickten zur Lagerhalle auf, in der etwas explodiert war. Sofort sprangen sie auf und kamen ihren Freunden zu Hilfe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Captain hatte das Feuer schnell im Griff und nach einer ausgiebigen Begrüßung waren sie zur Hoffnungsinsel zurückgeflogen.

Während Wheeler seinen Wasserhaushalt auf Fordermann brachte und mit Lenka in seinen Armen auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum lag, erzählten Gi, Kwame und Mati ihm von ihren Einsätzen der letzten Tage und auch, dass Atomar sich vollkommen ausgebrannt und so umgebracht hatte, ehe Wheeler von seinem Eindruck seiner Gefangenschaft und seiner Rettung erzählte.

„Es ist erstaunlich wie viel Wasser du in dich hineinschüttest," sagte Gi nun grinsend, als er die fünfte Flasche geleert hatte.

„Ich hab drei Tage nur ein paar Schlucke schales Brackwasser getrunken. Was erwartest du?"

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich dich nicht finden konnte, wenn du doch nicht ununterbrochen bewusstlos warst", sagte Ma-Ti nun nachdenklich.

„Gaya sagte, dass die Radiaktivität sie behindern würde, vielleicht war es bei dir genauso", erwiderte Gi ihm.

„Wir sind nur froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab wirklich nicht geglaubt, dass du Atomars Angriff und den Einsturz überlebt haben könntest," sagte Kwame zu Wheeler.

„Ja, wir haben alle nach und nach die Hoffnung verloren, außer Lenka," fügte Mati hinzu und Wheeler strich ihr zärtlich übers Haar, während sie sich anlächelten.

„Als ich im Wasser war schon. Ich dachte du wärest nur eine Halluzination."

„Ja, ich hab gesehen, wie du mich angesehen hast. War echt lustig," erwiderte er kichernd und Lenka verpasste ihm einen Klaps.

„Wie kannst du dich über mich lustig machen, nachdem wir alle dachten du wärest tot?!" zischte sie böse.

„Hey Babe, ich wusste genauso wenig, ob Atomar euch vielleicht gekriegt hat. Was meinst du, was man sich alles ausmalt, wenn man nur rumliegt und sich mit nichts vom Denken abhalten kann."

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sah jetzt erst die Angst, die er in den letzten Tagen ausgestanden und bisher unter seinem Optimismus und Humor verborgen hatte. Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe sie sich wieder an ihn kuschelte.

„Es ist schon spät, ich geh ins Bett," sagte Mati dann und auch Kwame und Gi verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls.

„Komm, Yankee, wir gehen auch ins Bett," sagte Lenka nun, als sie aufstand und das Fernsehen abstellte.

„Babe, ich hab drei Tage fast nur geschlafen."

„Ans Schlafen hatte ich eigentlich auch nicht gedacht," erwiderte sie lächelnd und er folgte ihr grinsend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wheeler lag in seinem Grab und Steine bröckelten auf ihn nieder. Um ihn herum knarrte und ächzte das Geröll, während er durch einen Spalt im Gestein sah, wie Atomar Lenka packte und mit einem Atomstrahl tötete, gleichzeitig stürzte seine Höhle ein und begrub ihn._

„Nein!" schrie er auf, als er aufschrak und sofort saß Lenka ebenfalls strack neben ihm.

„Wheeler?" fragte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie schrak zusammen, als er sich umwandte und sie die Angst in seinem Blick sah und im nächsten Moment drückte er sie fest an sich.„Es war nur ein Traum Jayden," sagte sie dann sanft.

„Nein, es war drei Tage lang eine mögliche Wahrheit für mich. Ich hatte solche Angst dort rauszukommen und festzustellen, dass du nicht mehr da bist oder dort begraben zu sterben und dich nie wieder zu sehen."

„Es ist alles gut ausgegangen Yankee und in Zukunft werden wir viel vorsichtiger sein, damit so etwas nie wieder passiert. Wir hätten nie aufhören dürfen bei der Suche nach dir zu helfen. Du hättest schon viel früher dort heraus sein können."

„Nein, die Notfälle haben vorrang. Die Umwelt war in Gefahr und ich hätte wirklich tot sein können. Für eine Leiche riskiert man nicht unzählige Leben."

„Kwame sagte, das du so denkst," erwiderte sie lächelnd und zog ihn mit sich zurück auf die Matratze, um sich wieder an ihn zu kuscheln.„Soll ich dich morgen zum Arzt bringen, damit er dich durchchecken kann?"

„Mir geht's wirklich gut, Babe, wegen ein paar Kratzern muss ich nicht zum Arzt", murmelte er. Sie nahm es so hin und sah ihm in die Augen. Es war so wundervoll zu sehen und zu spüren, dass er lebte und bei ihr war. Niemals wieder würde sie es zulassen, dass ihn ihr jemand wegnahm.„Du lächelst. Ein Königreich für deine Gedanken Babe", stellte er fest und strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bin nur überglücklich, dass du wieder bei mir bist."

„Und du wirst mich nie wieder los", sagte er lächelnd, während er ihre Wange streichelte.

„Wirklich niemals wieder? Versprichst du es?" fragte sie an seiner Brust.

„Bei allem, was mir heilig ist", murmelte er in ihr Haar, bevor er sich aufrichtete und auf sie runter sah.„Babe, ich liebe dich und ich meine es ernst, dass ich dich niemals verlassen will. Ich kann und will ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Du bedeutest mir einfach alles, ich brauche dich. Willst du meine Frau werden Lenka?" sagte er und sah nervös, dass ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen traten.„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht so überrumpeln...es tut mir leid...ich..." Sie legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Ja, Jayden. Nichts würde ich lieber wollen. Du bist mein," sagte sie lächelnd, und erleichtert und voller Freude küsste er sie.

„Morgen werden wir einen Ring aussuchen gehen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich keinen habe. Ich war einfach wieder zu impulsiv."

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so impulsiv bist", sagte sie und küsste ihn.„Ich liebe _dich_," wisperte sie glücklich, zog ihn auf sich und küsste ihn wieder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Lenka öffnete die Augen und sah als erstes den Ring an ihrem Finger in einem Sonnenstrahl glitzern. Wheeler hatte direkt am Morgen nach seinem Antrag darauf bestanden, dass sie losflogen und einen Ring aussuchten. Er war schlicht, aber wunderschön, und die Acht symbolisierte seine unendliche Liebe für sie, so hatte er ihr erklärt, als er ihn ausgesucht hatte. Drei Wochen hatte sie ihn bereits, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen und nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie unglaublich es war, dass sie bald verheiratet sein würden.

„Na, hast du erste Bedenken Babe?" fragte Wheeler sie und sie sah von ihrer Hand auf in sein Gesicht.

„Niemals", erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn.„Guten Morgen Yankee."

„Guten Morgen und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

„Hm-hm," seufzte sie an seinen Lippen, während er seine Hand sanft über ihre Seite gleiten ließ, doch dann wandte er sich von ihr ab.„Hey, warum hörst du auf?" fragte sie frustriert. Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und ihr ein schmales Päckchen hinhielt.„Was ist das?" fragte sie dann verwirrt.

„Dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, mach es auf."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts will oder brauche", sagte sie und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Es hat mich nichts gekostet, außer einem Versprechen. Mach es schon auf." Sie sah ihn fragend an, folgte aber seiner Aufforderung und öffnete die Schatulle. Zum Vorschein kam eine wunderschöne Halskette und sie wusste einen Moment nichts zu sagen, so überwältigt war sie davon.

„Sie ist wunderschön", hauchte sie dann leise.

„Es freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt. Es ist ein Familienerbstück, dass meine Eltern für meine zukünftige Frau aufgehoben haben. Meine Mutter hat keine Verwendung dafür, weil sie nie ausgehen. Ich hab es mir von ihnen schicken lassen, musste ihnen aber versprechen, dass wir sie bald besuchen kommen, damit sie dich kennen lernen können. Tut mir leid", erwiderte er lächelnd.

„Sag so was nicht, ich freue mich darauf deine Eltern kennen zu lernen. Danke Yankee," sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn.„Ich fürchte nur, dass ich es auch nicht tragen kann, genau wie deine Mutter. Wann haben wir schon die Möglichkeit richtig schick auszugehen?!"

„Oh, die haben wir, dass war nämlich noch nicht alles", erwiderte er grinsend, holte erneut etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es ihr.

„Das russische Ballett?!" fragte sie vollkommen perplex, als sie auf die Karten in ihrer Hand sah.

„In Moskau. Ich habe mit Gaya und den anderen gesprochen. Wir können an dem Wochenende beruhigt dorthin fliegen und uns das Ballett ansehen, und ich habe deinem Bruder und deiner Großmutter bescheid gesagt, dass wir sie besuchen werden. Jetzt wollen sie wissen, ob wir das ganze Wochenende bei ihnen bleiben. Ich habe auch ein nettes Hotel gefunden, wo wir absteigen können, falls das dir lieber ist." Er grinste breit, als er sah, wie fassungslos sie war. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich für sie tat. Sie vermisste ihre Großmutter und Mischka so sehr und sie liebte das russische Ballett, hatte es aber nie sehen können. Er hatte ihr all diese Wünsche erfüllt, obwohl sie so lange nicht mehr darüber gesprochen hatten.

„Können wir bei ihnen bleiben?" fragte Lenka zaghaft, wusste sie doch nicht ob er es wollte. Doch er nickte lächelnd.„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du das alles arrangiert hast. Du bist einfach der Beste, danke, danke, danke", sagte sie glücklich und küsste ihn.„Und du weißt, was auf dich zukommt? **Du **willst wirklich freiwillig mit mir ins Ballett gehen?"

„Ich werde es schon durchstehen. Ich mache alles, was dich glücklich macht, weil ich glücklich bin, wenn du es auch bist."

„Ich bin immer glücklich, so lange ich nur bei dir bin. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er lächelnd und küsste sie, ließ seine Hände wieder über ihren Körper gleiten und erschauerte, als sie es ihm nachtat. Lenka seufzte leise, als er seine Lippen über ihren Hals und ihre Schultern wandern ließ, mit dem Vorsatz jeden cm ihrer Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken und sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar. Doch plötzlich zuckte sie unter ihm zusammen und er sah fragend zu ihr auf.

„Was hast du?" fragte er alarmiert, als er sah, wie blass sie plötzlich war.

Auf einmal hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, sprang auf und stürmte ins Bad.

Verwirrt stand Wheeler auf, zog sich seine Shorts über und folgte ihr bis zur Tür.

„Lenka, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er, bekam aber keine Antwort, also öffnete er die Tür und sah, wie Lenka sich von den Knien erhob, zum Waschbecken ging und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen, während er sich in die Tür lehnte und wartete bis sie fertig war.„Also waren meine Geschenke doch nicht so toll, wie ich dachte; oder bin **ich **schuld daran?" fragte er lächelnd, um sie etwas aufzuheitern, während sie sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Yankee", murmelte sie, klang eher erschöpft als böse, und trocknete sich das Gesicht ab.„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, warum mir auf einmal so übel war", erwiderte sie dann zögernd.

„Vielleicht der Obstsalat von gestern Abend, den du und Gi verdrückt habt?! Ich hab dir schon tausend mal gesagt, dass zu viele Vitamine nicht gesund sind", scherzte er und zauberte ein Lächeln und eine leichte Röte zurück auf ihre Wangen.„Lass uns sehen, ob Gi auch so übel ist." Sie nickte lächelnd und wollte ins Zimmer zurückgehen, schreckte aber vor dem Geruch darin zurück, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen.

„Wow, jetzt weiß ich warum, riechst du das?" fragte sie angeekelt.

„Riecht wie Gi's Pfannekuchen", erwiderte er vom Zimmer aus und rieb sich die Hände voller Vorfreude.

„Bozh moy Yankee, ich kann die heute einfach nicht vertragen."

„Du musst auch keine Essen, bleibt mehr für mich", sagte er grinsend. Er hatte sich fertig angezogen, brachte ihr ihre Klamotten und leistete ihr nun im Bad Gesellschaft, um sich fertig zu machen, während sie sich anzog.„Weißt du, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man denken du wärst schwanger", sagte er grinsend, während er sich wusch und sah deshalb nicht, wie Lenka innehielt und überrascht seinen Rücken betrachtete.„Ich meine, dir wird morgens plötzlich übel, und du bist überempfindlich gegen Essensduft?! Schon komisch oder?" fragte er dann.

„Ja, wirklich komisch," erwiderte sie, während sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Bauch breit machte, brachte aber ein Lächeln zustande, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

„Wollen wir gehen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Geh du doch schon mal vor und vernichte die Pfannekuchen. Ich will mir grad noch schnell die Haare kämmen", erwiderte sie und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

„Okay, aber sei nicht böse auf mich, wenn wirklich keiner übrig bleibt", sagte er und verschwand.

Er war kaum zur Tür raus, da lief sie ins Zimmer zurück; vergessen war der Geruch, nur noch ein Gedanke raste durch ihren Kopf. Sie durchwühlte ihre Klamotten, ihre Schränke und fand was sie suchte schließlich hinter dem Nachttisch. Geschockt sank sie aufs Bett und konnte einfach nicht den Blick davon wenden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Was haben wir heute vor Lenka?" fragte Gi ihre Freundin beim Frühstück, nachdem alle ihr überschwänglich zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatten, während Wheeler sich über die Pfannekuchen hermachte.

„Ich hätte mal wieder Lust shoppen zu gehen. Ich brauche ein Kleid für unser Wochenende", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Blick zu Wheeler und erntete frustriertes Stöhnen und Seufzen von den Jungs für den Vorschlag, während Gi begeistert war.„Ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen!"

„Keine Chance, das ist dein Tag heute!" sagte Wheeler sofort.

„Wir müssen ja nicht mit euch in die Klamottenläden," erwiderte Ma-Ti.„Ich würde mir gern ein neues PC-Spiel holen und ich könnte Wheelers Rat gebrauchen."

„Ist schon okay. Ich und Gi kommen schon gut zurecht."

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht mit dir kommen soll?" fragte Wheeler skeptisch.„Geht's dir besser?"

„Mir geht's prima Yankee. Außerdem will ich dich mit meinem Kleid überraschen."

„Ich liebe Überraschungen, je kleiner, desto besser", erwiderte er mit einem anzüglichen grinsen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sofort wurde sie rot, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Wollen wir los?" fragte sie dann, um das Gekicher ihrer Freunde zu beenden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Hey Babe, kann ich rein kommen?" rief Wheeler von draußen und sie sprang auf, um die Tür zu öffnen.„Du wolltest doch nur dein Kleid wegbringen. Was hat dich aufgehalten?" fragte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.

„Ich bin wohl in Gedanken gewesen", murmelte sie nur.

„Babe, was ist los? Du bist den ganzen Tag schon so...ruhig."

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn du dich setzen würdest", erwiderte sie, wusste sie doch wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie es vermutet und wie froh sie gewesen war zu sitzen, als es sich bestätigt hatte.

„Oookay", erwiderte er skeptisch, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sie setzte sich neben ihn.„Also, was ist los?"

„Ich war heute beim Arzt."

„Warum? Du hast gesagt, dir geht es besser. Ich hätte..."

„Yankee, ich war nicht bei einem normalen Arzt. Ich meine, es war eine Gemeinschaftspraxis und Gi denkt, dass ich bei einem Allgemeinmediziner war, aber ich war bei einem...Spezialisten."

„Was ist los Babe? Bist du krank? Was kann ich tun, damit es dir besser geht?"

„Mir erst mal nur zuhören, wäre ein guter Anfang, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich es dir sagen soll."

„Okay, sag es einfach", erwiderte er nervös. Was wenn er sie verlieren würde...

„Ich...ich bin schwanger, Jayden", sagte sie dann und betrachtete ihre Hände.

„Wow," war alles was er sagte und sie konnte ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen.„Das ist...Babe, das ist wundervoll," sagte er dann und nahm sie in die Arme. Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, strahlte er förmlich vor Glück.

„Du bist nicht böse?"

„Warum sollte ich böse sein? Keine Verhütung ist hundertprozentig sicher."

„Es lag eigentlich nicht an der Zuverlässigkeit der Pille, eher an meiner sie zu nehmen. Ich habe keine mehr genommen, seit du verschüttet wurdest. Ich habe in den drei Tagen einfach nicht daran gedacht und danach auch nicht mehr, weil sie hinter meinen Nachttisch gefallen ist. Es tut mir leid."

„Hey, entschuldige dich niemals für so etwas. Was spielt es für eine Rolle warum es passiert ist, Babe?! Alles was ich will bist du, eine Familie mit dir zu gründen. Warum also nicht jetzt? Unsere Feinde sind fast alle für Jahre ausgeschaltet. Das schlimmste was in den nächsten 10 – 20 Jahren passieren kann, ist irgendwo aufzuräumen oder sauberzumachen und bei so was bleib ich dann liebend gerne zu Hause bei dem Kind", sagte er und brachte sie zum Lachen.

„Du willst es wirklich? Du freust dich wirklich darüber?"

„Wie kannst du nur denken, ich würde böse oder traurig über so was wundervolles sein?" fragte er und küsste sie.„Bist du es? Willst du es nicht?" fragte er dann und sie sah in seinen Augen...Angst?!

„Ich war ziemlich geschockt, als ich es vermutet habe und erschreckt als sich rausstellte, dass es wahr ist. Aber ich könnte mich niemals gegen es entscheiden. Es ist von dir und ich liebe es jetzt schon", sagte sie und lächelte glücklich, als sie bei ihren Worten eine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch legte. Er bedeckte ihre Hand mit seiner und legte die andere an ihre Wange.

„Ich auch, aber vor allem liebe ich seine Mutter", sagte er und küsste sie.„Das ist so...unglaublich", sagte er dann und strich ihr ehrfürchtig über den Bauch.„Wir werden wirklich Eltern?! Wir müssen mit Gaya reden, wie es weiter gehen soll und die anderen sollten auch bescheid wissen...Wir müssen einen Termin für die Hochzeit finden..."

„Jayden bleib ruhig. Wir werden schon alles geregelt kriegen, auch ohne das du dich überschlägst", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd, wurde dann aber nachdenklich.„Meinst du wir können wirklich für unser Kind sorgen? Ihm eine sichere Zukunft geben?"

„Babe, mach dir niemals darüber Gedanken. Solange wir zusammen sind können wir alles schaffen. Ich schwöre dir, dass du dir nie über die Zukunft oder Geld deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrechen musst. Ich weiß, dass wir beide nicht wirklich wissen, wie man ein Kind erzieht oder wie das Verhältnis zwischen Eltern und Kind sein sollte, aber wir schaffen das. Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein."

„Und du ein großartiger Vater", erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn.„Und jetzt hör auf zu reden und kümmere dich um mich", fügte sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu und zog ihn mit sich auf die Matratze zurück.

„Yeah, nur zu gerne."


End file.
